


Abbatti Il Mio Cuore (Batter My Heart)

by DevinCarnes



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: English to Italian, Ficlet, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Translation, traduzione
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 18:36:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4447268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevinCarnes/pseuds/DevinCarnes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal/Will, Hannibal induce Will al dirty talking.<br/>Will ha problemi a staccare la spina. Ad Hannibal non importa, e incoraggia Will a continuare le loro conversazioni sui serial killer mentre fanno sesso. Su un serial killer in particolare.<br/>Traduzione italiana di 'Batter My Heart' amarriageoftrueminds</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abbatti Il Mio Cuore (Batter My Heart)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Batter My Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/858183) by [amarriageoftrueminds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amarriageoftrueminds/pseuds/amarriageoftrueminds). 



> Inspirata alla scena in _Potage_ dove Hannibal sorprende Will ad entusiasmarsi per l' "arte" dell'Imitatore e appare incredibilmente eccitato.

NoteTraduttore: Seguendo la serie in lingua originale, non avevo idea di come tradurre i nomi dei serial killers, per questo motivo ho cercato la traduzione nella pagina italiana di Wikipedia su Hannibal. Non so se la traduzione corrisponde a quella utilizzata nel doppiaggio.  
  
  
  
  
  


 

**Anche se lo stare con te potrebbe uccidermi,**

**  
**

 

**non lasciare che sia aggiunto questo suicidio,**

**  
**

 

**e sacrilegio, pecchi tre volte, perchè ne uccidi tre.**

  
  
  
  
Il sole stava sorgendo.  
  
La sua pallida luce granulosa si riversò dentro, balzò via dalle assi sul pavimento e trafisse con delle dita di dolore nel suoi occhi, già pungenti con aghi rossi di stanchezza.  
  
La sua testa stava nuotando.  
  
Normalmente avrebbe chiuso le tende prima di mettersi a letto, ma con Hannibal lì con lui se n'era dimenticato.  
  
Perciò adesso, mentre ripeteva la sua routine mattutina ( _distenditi sulla schiena, osserva apatico lo spazio, contempla la morte_ ) c'era abbastanza luce che lui riusciva a vedere chiaramente le crepe nel soffitto, appese lì sopra vertiginosamente.   
  
Accanto a lui, sulla parte del letto dal lato della finestra, Hannibal inspirò dal naso - un grande respiro assonnato, pesante come quello di una grande balena blu che raggiunge la superfice - e si girò per fronteggiarlo.  
  
Will poteva sentire quegli occhi profondi e insondabili sul suo viso.  
  
Nella sua visione periferica guardò Hannibal appoggiare la sua testa su un pugno, ammaccando il vecchio cuscino di piume. C'era un fumo di capelli grigi sul suo petto abbronzato, e si contraeva e inarcava quando cambiava posizione; completamente rilassato, completamente mascolino. La sua voce fece un mormorio profondo, basso nella sua gola - era un segnale, che annunciava la sua intenzione di parlare.  
  
"Problemi a dormire, Will?"  
  
Il suo accento si era arricciato e inspessito per il sonno, la sua voce un mormorio rombante.  
Improvvisamente imbarazzato, Will abbassò il mento e guardò le sue dita, allacciate attraverso la sua pancia nuda. Abbozzò un grigno pungente per nascondere l'imbarazzo; una smorfia al calore della vergogna sulla sua guancia sinistra, dal lato di Hannibal. _Dio, quanto mio odio_.  
  
"Scusa." Enunciò le sue parole con chiarezza così che potesse versare disprezzo per se stesso in ogni sillaba. "Credo di avere l'abitudine di _portarmi il lavoro a casa_."  
  
"Non hai niente per cui scusarti." Hannibal lo fece sembrare così semplice, così naturale, il modo in cui il suo accento suonava bleso e bambinesco. "E' nella natura del lavoro che fai... ti- _corrode_."  
  
Will alzò un sopracciglio all'uso di quella parola, battendo gli occhi rapidamente. Nel suo scetticismo, aveva trovato il coraggio di voltarsi a guardare l'uomo accanto a lui, scivolando accidentamente di nuovo nei loro personaggi da copertura.  
"Pensi che mi sto ' _sbriciolando_ ', Dottor Lecter?"  
  
Lo sguardo di Hannibal su di lui era tiepido e saldo; i suoi occhi si socchiusero, pensierosi.  
  
Mosse la testa, mezzo cenno, scollò le spalle, le labbra in un broncio. "Se non adesso, allora lo sarai molto presto," disse. E sembrava _davvero_ preoccupato. "Se Jack Crawford continua a spingerti-"  
  
Will ignorò _quella_ frase voltando tutto il suo corpo, adesso è di fianco con la schiena verso Hannibal, la sua guancia ruvida che gratta contro il cuscino.  
  
"Il problema non è Jack Crawford..." Disse freddamente, forte abbastanza da essere sicuro che Hannibal sentisse.  
  
Da dietro di lui sentì il raschiare di pelle sulle coperte mentre Hannibal si spostava e si adattava con cura contro la schiena di Will, un'incitamento d'affetto, fece scivolare le sue labbra sottili contro il pezzettino di delicata pelle vellutata proprio dietro l'orecchio di Will.  
  
Will poteva sentire il suo respiro caldo rabbrividire lungo il collo, un soffio del suo odore; dovette chiudere gli occhi quando Hannibal sussurrò al suo orecchio.  
  
"Allora cosa ti trattiene?"  
  
Will sbuffò profondamente; si erano impigliati dove lui non voleva andare a finire. "... E' lo Squartatore."  
  
Silenzio.  
  
Hannibal si era irrigidito.  
  
Will trattenne il respiro.  
  
Per un momento pensò che stesse per lasciar correre - ripugnato, forse, che lui potesse prendere un argomento come questo quando erano distesi nel letto insieme - ma una delle mani di Hannibal navigò all'interno del suo campo visivo, strisciò delicatamente sul dorso della sua mano e si posizionò le sue spesse dita nelle scalanature tra le nocche sottili di Will.  
  
Il respiro caldo sussurrò di nuovo nel suo orecchio e poi, con grande cura e delicatezza, Hannibal disse:  
  
"Parlami di lui..."  
  
Will si accigliò.  
  
Si voltò, si girò intorno fin quando i tendini del suo collo non si stancarono, per guardare Hannibal su tutto il viso; per vedere se stava scherzando.  
  
Sentì la sensazione familiare di sorpresa quando gli occhi di Hannibal incontrarono i suoi, così vicini - penetrandolo così a fondo e così intimamente come la sua lingua - e fu, non per la prima volta, _shockato_ dalla bellezza di Hannibal.  
Il suo viso aveva le qualità di un pezzo di ceramica della Grecia antica; ogni piccolo difetto e imperfezione, ogni fine increspatura cartacea, aggiunti alla patina - quello che avrebbe dovuto renderlo più brutto, invece lo rendeva solo molto più bello.  
  
E adesso la luce fredda dell'alba si era intensificata in calore dorato che cadeva su di lui come miele; zampe di gallina e tutto il luccichio della barba.  
  
Illuminava la forma arrotondata delle sue spalle e del suo petto, le curve gemelle del suo bicipite e del suo avambraccio sbilenchi sotto la sua testa, e trasformava la matassa setosa dei suoi capelli in strisce di fuoco argenteo attraverso il cuscino.  
  
Quando parlò fu come vedere il viso di una montagna prendere vita.  
  
"Will... parlami dello Squartatore."  
  
La sua mano stava massaggiando affettuosamente il petto di Will mentre parlava (Ad Hannibal piaceva la pelle liscia in quel punto, Will lo sapeva.)  
  
Disinibito, risoluto. Allora non stava scherzando.  
  
Lentamente, Will chiuse gli occhi. Un'onda di sollievo rifluì su di lui gradualmente, come essere disteso sulla superfice di una spiaggia intiepidita dal sole; poteva già sentire se stesso rilassarsi, affondare più profondamente nel materasso. Con una smorfia irritata si sbarazzò dell'immagine residua della stanza, nuotando ancora nell'oscurità dietro i suoi occhi, scacciandola via da se stesso come un insetto e  
  
  
**il pendolo oscilla**  
  
  
concentrato su...  
  
  
**Corna?**  
  
  
**Pallide come ossa.**  
  
  
**Il tanfo della morte.**  
  
  
**Cielo aperto.**  
  
  
( _Perché?_ )  
  
  
**Le piume del corvo.**  
  
  
Molto lontano, crede di sentire l'eco della voce di Hannibal.  
  
" **Will...?** "  
  
Con uno sforzo enorme riesuma parte del suo cervello che ricorda ancora la parola, riesuma parole dalla fossa, e così inizia...  
  
"Tutto ciò che fa è...  
  
  
_Aggraziato..._  
  
  
_Posato..._  
  
  
Ogni piccola decisione che prende ha... Eleganza...  
  
  
_Maestria.._."  
  
  
Will si rende conto della sensazione pungente nelle sue budella e capisce che la mano di Hannibal si è spostata e sta tracciando piccoli cerchi attraverso il muscoli del suo stomaco, separando delicatamente i sottili peli scuri che vanno in basso verso il suo inguine...  
  
Era così in basso prima?  
  
  
" **Vai avanti...** "  
  
  
"E' un artista...  
  
  
No...  
  
  
E' più di questo.  
  
  
E'..."  
  
  
Will vacilla. Non ci sono le parole.  
  
La voce spettrale di Hannibal risuona, persiste gentilmente. " **Un Mastro?** "  
  
  
" _Sì..._  
  
  
Un virtuoso...  
  
  
C'è... una _teatralità_ , nella sua crudeltà...  
  
  
Una vera _devozione_ per la sua arte.  
  
  
Vuole elevare tutto ciò che tocca, vuole renderlo- perfetto... sublime...  
  
  
non c'è niente di falso nel suo sadismo.  
  
  
Non come-"  
  
  
Riesce a percepire l'ombra di un pensiero che si avvicina. Qualcosa che gli svolazza accanto, un'estremità alare che sparisce dalla sua vista.  
  
Will vuole voltarsi a guardarla, ( _se solo potesse girarsi e **vederla**_ ), ma il peso caldo della mano di Hannibal è strisciato in basso sotto le lenzuola, scivolato tra le sue gambe- può sentire il calore bollente, la vibrazione palpitante- ha arrotolato mani forti e abili intorno all'asta di Will e sta stuzzicando la pelle sensibile. Su e giù.  
  
Will trema.  
  
La cosa- quella specie di pensiero- se n'è andata. Will l'ha mancata. E' come se un vento caldo stesse soffiando attraverso la sua mente e improvvisamente Will voglia _accoppiarsi_ , arrampicarsi sopra Hannibal e scopare.  
  
Lo fa.  
  
Si gira, sopra il letto, le lenzuola sgualcite e ammassate contro il suo fianco. Sotto il suo palmo sente la punta dura del tubetto di lubrificante quando si tira su e si piega su Hannibal, poi si siede, a cavalcioni su di lui, le fosse del materasso gli fanno male alle ginocchia, si sente stordito mentre trova l'equilibrio sulla superfice instabile, si sistema con una mano sul petto ampio e duro di Hannibal, dita che pettinano attraverso gli ispidi peli grigi.  
  
C'è  
  
_sì_  
  
- _calore_ anche dal membro di Hannibal, che esplora tra le natiche di Will. Può percepire la punta umida che si alza, il solletico provocato dai peli pubici di Hannibal nella parte inferiore dei testicoli quando si appoggiano da qualche parte sull'asta che si inturgidisce. I suoi occhi, ancora chiusi, girano per il godimento, le sue palpebre tremano leggermente.  
Sognante, muove la testa con cautela all'indietro e sente l'aria fredda della stanza che strofina sui suoi capezzoli, improvvisamente duri. Hannibal li sta massaggiando, una calda mano premurosa lungo il suo petto. Hannibal ama il suo petto.  
  
Si strofina cecamente, cercando frizione.  
  
Vagamente consapevole della voce di Hannibal, di nuovo; la sente vibrare profondamente nel suo inguine.  
  
" **-l'imitatore?** "  
  
"Mmh?"  
  
" **Hai menzionato l'imitatore, Will.** " Ripete Hannibal, con più fermezza, chiaramente. " **Quello che ha ucciso quella ragazza nel campo... Parlami di lui...** "  
  
"Lui...  
  
Lui..."  
  
" **Hai detto che quella scena del crimine era un regalo?** "  
  
" _Sìì_... Era- era per me..."  
  
Will sussulta al suono di plastica che scoppietta, assolutamente irritante; apre gli occhi in shock e vede che è Hannibal, che apre il tappo del lubrificante con la sua mano libera. Hannibal gli lancia un'occhiata impassibile, sopracciglio alzato, per vedere cosa avesse interrotto il flusso, e per un momento orribile Will non lo riconosce-  
  
Cosa stava dicendo...? Sembrava importante.  
  
"Vai avanti... stavi parlando della scena del crimine in Minessota."  
  
"Era... era tutta per me..."  
  
" **Per te?** " La voce di Hannibal è più vicina adesso; si è seduto e sta mormorando proprio nell'incavo della gola di Will.  
Will va avanti, ma la sua voce sta tremando. E' per metà in questo mondo, per metà nel prossimo.  
  
Si acciglia, turbato.  
  
"...Le sue uccisioni...? Per lui non sono _cadaveri_." Scrolla la testa. "Sono... _installazioni_."  
  
I suoi occhi stanno fissando lo spazio selvaggiamente.  
  
" **Ti lascia pezzi d'arte?** "  
  
"Sì... Credo che lui avesse voluto che... lo vedessi."  
  
Le mani di Hannibal stanno girovagando; Will può sentire un paio di dita, bagnate di lubrificante, lasciare una traccia argentata attraverso il suo sedere, scivolando verso il basso per allargarlo. Lui _vuole_ essere aperto. Lo vuole da morire.  
  
" **Perché, Will?** "  
  
"Perché..." E' così difficile concentrarsi con Hannibal che fa quella cosa "...Perché sono l'unico che può farlo. Nessun'altro _può_ vedere cosa sia realmente. Per loro, è come se fosse invisibile. E' come se lui fosse-"  
Termina con un sibillo; Hannibal ha appena spinto con cautela la punta del suo pene all'interno.  
  
" **Come se fosse cosa, Will?** "  
  
"Come se lui fosse- _Mozart_... ma tutto ciò che gli altri riescono a vedere è Salieri. Lui- è come se- come se ha appena dipinto la _Monna Lisa_ e nessuno se n'è _accorto_ -"  
"Eccetto tu..."  
Iniziarono un movimento lento e regolare, coinvolgendo Will con delicatezza, e le domande di Hannibal iniziano di nuovo, leggere e disinteressate.  
  
"Senti di conoscerlo?"  
  
"Sì."  
  
" **Come se una parte di te fosse dentro di lui...?** "  
  
(Will può solo annuire)  
  
" **... e una parte di lui dentro di te?** "  
  
Hannibal si sposta e ciò spinge il suo membro ancora più avanti, profondamente. Will ansima e sibilla attraverso i denti. " _Sì!_ "  
  
" **Dillo**."  
  
"Lui è- è dentro di me..."  
  
" **E ti piace**?"  
  
Deglutisce. Annuisce, tremando, timidamente.  
  
" **E com'è? Sapere che è dentro di te?** "  
  
"Ci si sente..." Will lo sta cavalcando adesso; aperto, febbricitante, distratto; dita impacciate premono sulle sue labbra pigre. Avvolge le braccia intorno a se stesso e oscilla avanti e indietro come se fosse stato preso da una mania religiosa.  
  
" _ **Will.**_ "  
  
La voce di Hannibal trilla improvvisamente, autoritaria.  
  
" _ **Dimmi com'è.**_ "  
  
"Bello! E' bello!" E' un urlo, un grido mezzo spezzato di ecstasy, che gli strappa la gola; può sentire il piacere crescere, lo può sentire nelle _dita_.  
  
"E' così bello, è- Dottor Lecter- "  
  
Ma Hannibal non gli permette di fermarsi, sta guardando il suo viso da vicino, catturato dai suoi occhi, convincendolo come un insegnante con il suo pupillo preferito. Ha una mano sull'asta di Will e l'altra sulla sua coscia fradicia e sta ruotando i suoi fianchi in alto, spingendo in profondità dentro di lui, fino ai testicoli, strofinando e stuzzicando e punendolo, una ricompensa ad ogni risposta esatta. E Will vuole essere bravo... vuole essere un bravo bambino...  
  
" **E' bello per lui?** "  
  
Le narici di Will si allargano. E' orripilato dalla risposta che sale sulle sue labbra in un sussurro. " _Sì..._ "  
  
" **Lo ammiri?**  
  
**Pensi che sia bravo in quello che fa...?**  
  
_**Will!**_ "  
  
"Sì! E'... è bravo... è così bravo-" ci sono lacrime feroci nei suoi occhi; orrore e amore che si mescolano. Si chiede se appare così ferito come si sente. " _Oh Dio- mi fa sentire così bene-_ "  
Will ha forse mezzo secondo di panico prima che il piacere esploda nel suo corpo; batta contro i suoi arti come un incendio. Tutto: vista, senso e suono spariscono, obliterati. Sta crollando; la voce di Hannibal lo sta chiamanto in distanza ma non può rispondergli. E' sulle corna del cervo. Il suo cranio sta volando via.  
  
  


 

 

  
***  
  


 

 

  
**"Will...?** "  
  
Il cielo era sorto.  
  
Will si svegliò al suo calore contro la schiena, esposto fino ai fianchi sulle coperte. Il suo cuscino era appallottolato sotto la testa, battuto alla sottomissione com'era di solito quando dormiva da solo, solo che lui raramente dormiva _nudo_ quand'era solo.  
  
Aggrottò le sopracciglia appena si svegliò del tutto, una smorfia bambinesca gli increspava la fronte sotto la frangia.  
  
Cercò di ricordare.  
  
C'era qualcosa di importante.  
  
Qualcosa riguardo...  
  
"Buon giorno, Will."  
  
...uccelli?

  
  
_Sono svenuto?_

  
  
Hannibal era in piedi proprio lì, vestito di tutto punto, ad ignorarlo nella sua giacca marrone; chiaramente pronto ad andarsene.  
  
Will incontrò i suoi occhi brevemente;  più circospetto e diffidente adesso, consapevole che stesse sbattendo gli occhi lentamente e stupidamente, ancora mezzo addormentato.  
  
Deglutì prima di parlare; dovette forzare la saliva a sbrigarsi ad arrivare nella bocca, per fluire sulla sua lingua impastata. Era dolorante per aver urlato.  
  
"Immagino che hai finito con me per oggi, uhm Dottore..." Riuscì a gracidare; un sorriso storto; mezzo aspro, mezzo triste, caustico come non mai.  
Gli occhi socchiusi di Hannibal sembra che lo offuschino per un momento, ma poi piegò la testa da un lato modestamente, tutta diffidenza impacciata, e Will pensò che se lo fosse immaginato.  
Un sorriso, gentile come la pioggia estiva, subdolo e complesso come i motivi cangianti di una nuvola scura su un paesaggio ondeggiante, e si avvicinò al letto, portando indietro con premura i ricci imbevuti di sudore che mettevano in ombra gli occhi di Will.  
  
" _Will..._ " disse, e piantò un bacio sulla fronte umida. " **Non avrò mai finito con te...** "  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

  
_Note Traduttore_ : E' tutto, spero vi piaccia. Mi dispiace solo che non sono riuscita ad interpretare bene frasi tipiche del linguaggio sessuale come 'It feels good' che letteralmente si traduce con 'Si sente bene', intesa come frase impersonale. Ho fatto del mio meglio ad adattare tutto come si deve all'italiano e spero che il mio meglio sia sufficiente! PS: Ho avuto molti problemi con l'html, spero di averli sistemati tutti :O  
  
  
  
  
Note Autore:  
  


 

 

  


titolo e paragrafo prese da due poesie di John Donne, in riferimento alle tre persone in questa relazione fottuta: Hannibal, Will e lo Squartatore di Chesapeek.

  
  


( **Batter my Heart** (Abbatti il mio cuore) ha il credente che prega il suo "Dio personificato in tre" per rovesciarlo, perché lui "non deve essere mai libero, / Neanche mai casto, devi solo violentarmi."

  


Dove invece **The Flea** (La Pulce) è una poesia su un uomo che cerca di persuadere una donna a dormire con lui dicendo che il loro sangue è già mescolato dentro una pulce, perciò dov'è il problema nel mescolare i loro fluidi corporei - che è esattamente quell'argomento subdolo, infido e bastardo che Hannibal userebbe

  


* _ma ovviamente in questo scenario Hannibal è il parassita*_ )

  


_*inoltre, punti in più a chi ha riconosciuto il titolo di entrambe le poesie e l'esilarante doppio senso che c'è con il cannibalismo*_

  


La PRIMA COSA CHE HO SCRITTO in questo fandom perciò per favore siate gentili con me.

  
  


postata anche sul mio tumblr  
  


****

**I ringraziamenti vanno a:**

  
  


13thDoctor [per l'invito su Ao3 che mi ha portata qui - dovete dare la colpa a lei.]

  


e a ourthousandlives [che l'ha Americanizzata per me - che è l'opposto di Inglesizzare.]


End file.
